nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beans
Beans is the secondary protagonist of Rango. She is a Desert Iguana. Unlike other reptile characters in the film, she had body hairs, although it may be a wig. She was always seen wearing a blue dress. Role in the Film In the film Rango, Beans first appeared in front of Rango when he woke up after his first night in the desert. At first she was hostile to Rango, thinking that he may have something to do with the water problem of the town Dirt. However, as the chameleon introduced himself, she quickly let her guard down, presumably because of Rango's apparent stupidity. Knowing that Rango was trying to reach Dirt, she guided him to the town. Afterwards, Beans saw Mr. Merrimack, the manager of the Bank of Dirt, seeing that the vault's water bottle is at a dangerously low level. She then told him about someone dumping water in the desert, but Mr. Merrimack didn't believe in her theory. She then confronted the Mayor of Dirt about the water problem. Although she was not successful in this attempt, she began to become suspicious of the Mayor, saying that "the whole town is dried up, and the Mayor is the only one who doesn't seem to be affected". She is the first character who was shown to be suspectful about the Mayor. Frustrated, she then confronted Rango, who became the new sheriff of Dirt for killing The Hawk, and it was revealed that Beans' sudden freezing was due to her biological switch of the freezing response "broken". This attempt was fruitless. After the confrontation, Beans joined the Wednsday Ritual, like other people of Dirt. When the tap turned out to be dried as well, she spoke her suspicion publicly, mentioning the low level of the bank's water bottle and therefore causing a panic among the townsfolks. She was seen in the bank trying the learn about the problem as well. In the next morning, when the last remaining water in the bank was found stolen and Rango organized a posse to search for it, Beans voluteered to join the group. They then found Mr. Merrimack dead in the middle of the desert. When the posse rested for the night, she chatted with Rango and revealed about her childhood experience with the Walking Cacti. When Rango started talking about himself, however, she froze and the chameleon took this chance to kiss her in the cheek, suggesting a romantic interest. The next day, she along with other members of the posse tracked the thieves back to the lair of Balthazar, the leader of the Hill Clan, a horde of mole robbers. She was then surrounded by the clan, with the posse after their attempt to retrieve the water bottle. Due to their antics, however, the animals the robbers used to carry the water bottle got into a panic and began crashing around. She along with Rango made use of this choas to flee with the posse, taking the water bottle with them. They then got into a chase, after which they discovered that the bottle was empty, and the robbers confessed that it was found empty. Still assuming that the robbers were guilty, she and Rango took them back to Dirt. As Rango returned after confronting the Mayor, she discussed the problem with the chameleon and the Wounded Bird, making them even more suspicious of the Mayor. Later, when Rattlesnake Jakearrived at the town, she watched, as a bystander, as Rango's lies was exposed by the snake and left the town. After a while, she was seen when the Mayor and his men was persuading her to sell her ranch, which was part of Mayor's plan. She refused to do so, and Jake threatened to kill her. However, they were interrupted by Rango, who returned to challenge Jake to a duel. When the chameleon managed to defeat the snake by flooding the town, the Mayor threatened her life in order to force Rango to surrender. She alongside Rango were then put into the vault of the bank to drown. She then kissed Rango passionately as he untied her, unknowingly swallowing a bullet he intended to use to break the glass of the vault, but he still managed to make her spit out the bullet and broke the glass, flooding the room and taking out Mayor and his men. As they took care of the Mayor and Jake, Beans along with Rango then happily joined the people of Dirt in their celebration of the return of water. It seemed that she and Rango developed a romantic relationship afterwards. Personality and Abilities Beans was shown to be very assertive, not holding back no matter how hard the Mayor attempted to persuade her to sell her ranch. This trait was also shown when she voluteered to join the posse, despite knowing the danger. She even sort of acted as a temporary commander of the posse during the chase. Despite her strong personality, she did show a softer side as well. For instance, when she first met Rango she agreed to give him a ride into town dispite barley knowing him. Later in the film she was seen chatting with Rango about her childhood experience with the Walking Cacti and eventually developed a romantic interest in the chameleon. Like other townsfolks of Dirt, she could use firearms reasonably well. Category:Characters Category:Rango Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Dirtonians Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Iguanas Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wives